The Mark Of The Poisoner's Pearl
|airdate = January 15, 2020 |writer = Katherine DiSavino & Lisa Bao |director = Sydney Freeland |previous = The Hidden Staircase |next = The Phantom of Bonny Scot }} The Mark Of The Poisoner's Pearl is the tenth episode of The CW's 2019 television series Nancy Drew, and it is the mid-season premiere of season one. It aired on January 15, 2020. Synopsis Official synopsis: :JUSTICE - After discovering a connection between the poison that killed Tiffany Hudson and a Horseshoe Bay cold case, Nancy (Kennedy McMann) and the Drew Crew risk their lives to bring a serial killer to justice. Plot summary Act 1: Carson has been in jail for two weeks, and Nancy prepares for her subpoena with her father's lawyer, who mentions that Nancy has been avoiding her father's calls from prison. At The Claw, the crew celebrate Ace's return to work. Nancy gets a call from Dr. Sanders with the name of the poison that killed Tiffany Hudson. Owen visits The Claw and confirms to Bess that they're first cousins, and Bess suggests he and Nick work together regarding taking down the Hudsons. As Nancy is does a search about the poison, Ace asks why there's a picture of his father on her phone. Act 2: Ace introduces Nancy to his father Captain Thom, and Nancy asks him about his 2003 case of an apparent suicide by the same rare poison that killed Tiffany. He reveals that he's been receiving emails in cipher, and Nancy offers to try cracking them. Ryan Hudson visits George at The Claw, and Bess suggests that Nick and Owen work on him. Nancy cracks the cipher and puts out a challenge to the city's serial poisoner to come for her to prove their skill. Owen makes an offer to Ryan, and asks for his help proving that the Bonny Scot ship was intentionally sunk by Ryan's father. Owen later visits Nancy with takeout to check on her, when Nancy gets a message from the killer. Act 3: Nancy finds Ace working with George and Bess, and they find the connection between the previous victims all being Hawthorne High School. After seeing his mother, Ryan calls Owen and tells him to stop looking into the sinking of the Bonny Scot, but he doesn't tell him that he's found artifacts proving the theory that the sinking was intentional. Act 4: Nancy and the crew search through the closed Hawthorne High School. Nancy finds Claire, but the doors all automatically close, separating everyone. A gas starts leaking into the room with Nancy and Claire, and Claire tells her it's poisonous. Act 5: Nick and George search for where the poison is coming from. Ace video-calls his father for advice for how to break through the door. Nancy covers the vents to slow the poison, and she and Claire start talking to help Claire stay calm. George finds a video of Pam's death and sees that their alleged victim Claire is the killer, and since she's locked in with Nancy then George and Nick realize that there must be an antidote. Act 6: Nancy figures out Claire is the murderer and accuses her of killing Tiffany, but Claire denies it because it isn't her style. Nancy collapses, stealthily taking Claire's pearl ring as she does. Ace gets the doors to unlock, and Nick and George get Nancy out of there. George realizes that the pearls in the ring are the antidote and they give one to Nancy. On the spirit plane, Nancy encounters Lucy and wakes up. Ace finds Claire and turns her over to the police. That night at her home, the crew takes care of Nancy. George asks about Lucy, and Nancy wonders if Lucy is also back from where Simon sent her. Nancy accepts a call from her father in prison. Cast and characters Starring: * Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew * Leah Lewis as George Fan * Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin * Tunji Kasim as Ned "Nick" Nickerson * Alex Saxon as Ace * Alvina August as Detective Karen Hart (credit only) * Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson * Scott Wolf as Carson Drew (credit only) Guest-starring: * Miles Gaston Villanueva as Owen Marvin * Anthony Natale as Captain Thom * Teryl Rothery as Celia Hudson * Moya O'Connell as Claire Co-starring: * Graeme Duffy as John Sander * Stephanie Van Dyck as Lucy Sable's ghost Additional: Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia Gallery Images NCD110b 0301b.jpg NCD110b 0313b.jpg NCD110b 0340b.jpg NCD111a 0123b.jpg NCD110b 0266b.jpg NCD110b 0148b.jpg NCD110b 0100b.jpg NCD110b 0045b.jpg NCD110a 0242b.jpg NCD110a 0272b.jpg NCD110a 0277b.jpg NCD110a 0279b.jpg NCD110a 0195b2.jpg Videos Nancy Drew Season 1 Episode 10 The Mark Of The Poisoner's Pearl Promo The CW Navigation External links * References Category:Episodes (2019)